Une cousine qui vous veut du bien
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Après sept ans passés à Los Angeles, Claire Austin revient vivre à La Push et retrouve sa cousine Kim. Elle va rencontrer Quil Ateara, et ainsi faire la connaissance de la meute. / Rated T, pas de LEMON !


**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Je crois que certains vont me déteste mais ça se finit bien ! J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Quil !**

**A noter : Dans cette fiction, Bella est à Forks depuis l'âge de 13 ans, et elle est avec Paul bien avant d'avoir rencontrée les Cullen**

* * *

**Une cousine qui vous veut du bien !**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

**Sur la plage de First Beach, située dans la réserve de La Push, une jeune fille brune se baladait main dans la main avec un garçon brun, très musclés, et qui ne semblait pas ressentir la fraîcheur de cette après-midi d'octobre. Ils semblaient très complice, mais surtout, très amoureux car ils ne s'arrêtaient de marcher que pour s'embrasser. Un petit bip les arrêta, et la jeune fille en sortit son portable pour consulter un message. Cela ne prit que deux secondes avant qu'elle ne lâche un énorme...**

« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

**... De joie ! Le garçon à ses côtés sursauta !**

« Kim, non mais ça va pas ? Tu m'as crevé les tympans ! » se plaignit-il.  
« Je suis désolé mon chéri mais, ma cousine revient à La Push ! » sautilla la dite Kim.  
« Ta cousine ? » s'étonna-t-il.  
« Jared, t'es vraiment pas attentif quand je te parle de ma cousine Claire. » dit Kim en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.  
« Mais comment tu veux que je sois attentif à ce que tu me dis alors que je ne pense qu'à ravager tout ton corps de baisers et te faire l'amour ? » la séduit-il.  
« Arrête, tu m'as cassé cette nuit ! » lui dit-elle.  
« Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre, je crois même t'avoir entendu gémir : _'Oh oui, continues Jared, plus fort !'_ » fit Jared en imitant la voix de Kim.

**Kim éclata de rire et se laissa embrasser. Trop heureuse de bientôt revoir sa cousine, Kim laissa Jared la cajoler !**

_**Seattle La Push**_

**Assise à l'arrière d'un SUV Chevrolet Noire, une jeune fille d'environs seize ans, la peau mate, les yeux verts, les cheveux blonds et deux mèches roses sur l'avant, regardait le paysage défiler devant elle sans vraiment y prêter attention. Ecoutant la musique sur son I-Pod, elle n'entendit pas sa mère l'appeler.**

_« Claire ! »_

**Elle finit par enlever ses écouteurs et regarda ses parents.**

« Quoi ? » fit-elle d'une petite voix.  
« Ta mère te demande si tu es contente de rentrer à la maison et de revoir ta cousine ! » lui dit son père, sans pour autant ôter les yeux de la route.  
« Oui, j'ai hâte ! » acquiesça Claire.

**Elle remit ses écouteurs et augmenta le son. La voix de Jared Leto, chantant _Hurricane_, la fit frémir et elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par sa voix grave. Claire s'endormit, et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elle se sentit lentement bousculer. Elle éteignit son I-Pod et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait devant la maison où elle avait grandit une bonne partie de son enfance, jusqu'à ses neuf ans, avant que son père ne se fasse muter dans un cabinet d'avocat très réputé de Los Angeles. Sa mère n'avait eut aucun mal à retrouver un poste d'infirmière dans un hôpital, mais Claire ne s'était jamais vraiment sentit à l'aise dans la Cité des Anges, d'où sa couleur blonde et ses mèches roses en témoignaient. Elle avait teint ses cheveux noirs en blonds deux ans auparavant, faisant bien comprendre à ses parents qu'elle ne redeviendrait brune que le jour où elle se sentirait chez elle. Sa mère n'appréciait pas, mais son père en avait rit. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures lorsque Claire se mit au lit, la tête vide de toutes pensées. Elle prit son I-Pod qu'elle avait chargée, et cette fois, c'est la voix de Chester Bennington, le chanteur des Linkin Park, interprétant _What I'Ve Done_, qui la berça et l'entraîna dans son sommeil.**

**Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit par le hurlement d'un loup. Elle calma les battements de son cœur, qui palpitait très fort depuis quelques minutes. Claire était chez elle. Elle était de retour dans sa réserve natale, et elle allait revoir sa cousine. Mais son cœur était légèrement brisée, car, le fait que ses parents quittent leur vie à Los Angeles n'était pas dut au hasard. Claire avait eut le cœur brisé par le garçon qu'elle avait aimé pendant plus d'un an, et, ses parents, ne voulant que son bonheur, avaient fait le nécessaire pour être muter près de Forks. Chassant cette pensée de sa tête, Claire posa son I-Pod éteint sur sa table de nuit, et se rendormit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla au matin, la maison était calme. Regardant l'heure sur son téléphone, il était presque midi. Elle soupira car elle savait que ses parents étaient à Seattle pour la journée afin de régler certains détails, comme l'aménagement de l'emploi du temps de son père dans son nouveau cabinet d'avocat. Se levant du lit, Claire alla prendre une douche et s'habilla d'un jean noir, d'un haut à manches longues qu'elle avait acheté lors d'un concert de Paramore à L.A, mit ses bottes plates, et se lissa les cheveux avec ses fers à plaques. Ses mèches roses ressortaient devant ses yeux, et Claire en fut plus que satisfaite. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé si elle souhaitait redevenir brune. Seul le temps le lui dira. Prenant son I-Pod, qu'elle chargea dans la cuisine et sa veste en jean, Claire se désola de ne rien avoir dans les placards. Soudain, elle se rappela que sa tante Paula et son oncle Craig, les parents de Kim, possédaient la boulangerie principale de la réserve. A l'idée de goûter les brownies de sa tante, Claire saliva d'avance et sortit de chez elle avec son I-Pod. Refermant la porte à clé, elle mit ses écouteurs et sourit en écoutant _Dance Dance_ des Fall Out Boy. Elle se mit à marcher jusqu'à la boulangerie, quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle soupira en lisant le nom de _Matthew_ sur l'écran. Elle refusa l'appel et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche quand, elle percuta quelque chose de dur et se sentit propulser en arrière, mais la chute ne vint pas. Elle sentit une paire de bras chaud et musclés la retenir par la taille. De nouveau sur ses jambes, elle enleva les écouteurs et entendit une voix de garçon :**

_« Est-ce que ça va ? »_  
« Oui, ça va euh, vous m'avez évité le pire ! » dit-elle en levant les yeux vers son sauveteur.

**C'était un garçon de son âge, typiquement Quileute, les yeux marron, les cheveux court, brun, et... incroyablement sexy ! Claire déglutit et se sentit attirer vers lui comme un aimant. Le garçon lui rendait son regard en souriant, visiblement tout aussi attiré par elle qu'elle ne l'était pas lui.**

« Euh, comment puis-je vous remercier de m'avoir épargné d'être ridicule le lendemain de mon retour chez moi ? » demanda-t-elle, timide.  
« C'était avec plaisir, mais tu peux me tutoyer, on a le même âge, enfin je crois. » répondit-il. « Et, tu pourrais me dire ton prénom ? »  
« Je m'appelle Claire, Claire Austin ! » se présenta-t-elle.  
« T'es la cousine de Kim ? » s'étonna-t-il.  
« Tu connais ma cousine ? » s'étonna-t-elle à son tour.  
« Ouais, elle sort avec un de mes potes ! » Jared, dit-il.  
« Ah, oui, son grand amour paraît-il ! » se rappela-t-elle.  
« C'est ça ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Au fait, je m'appelle Quil Ateara ! »

**Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra. Oh la la, que sa main était chaude et douce ! Claire se reprit et retira sa main de celle de Quil.**

« _Ateara_ comme, _Ateara_ du Conseil de la réserve ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« C'est mon grand-père ! » répondit-il.  
« Ok ! » dit-elle avant de dire : « Euh, j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance Quil mais, il faut que j'y aille euh, j'ai rien avalé depuis hier après-midi et je suis impatiente de manger les brownies de ma tante ! »  
« Comme je te comprends… » soupira Quil en souriant.

**Devant l'air étonné de la jeune fille, Quil lui sourit, la faisant rougir.**

« Fais attention à toi en y allant, ce n'est pas très sûr en ce moment ! » lui conseilla-t-il.  
« Promis ! » dit-elle en souriant elle aussi. « A bientôt ! »  
« Ouais, j'espère ! » avoua-t-il.

**Claire reprit son chemin, s'éloignant de ce bel inconnu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enlever de sa tête. Arrivée à la boulangerie de sa tante, elle entra, et trouva sa cousine en train de servir des clients. Quand les deux jeunes filles se virent :**

« CLAIRE ! »  
« KIMMY ! »

**Claire passa derrière le comptoir et serra sa cousine dans ses bras. Alertés par les cris de leur fille unique, Paula et Craig arrivèrent des cuisines, et furent soulagés de reconnaître leur nièce. Paula servit la dernière cliente présente dans la boulangerie, puis, ils furent tous les quatre seuls. Claire serra sa tante et son oncle dans ses bras, quand son estomac se mit à gargouiller si fort que Kim éclata de rire.**

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas manger ma chérie ? » demanda Paula à sa nièce.  
« Depuis hier après-midi ! » répondit Claire.  
« Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi pâle. » dit son oncle Craig. « Kim, va à la maison avec Claire et donne-lui de quoi se nourrir ! »  
« A vos ordres ! » dit Kim en faisant le salut de l'armée.

**Elle tira sa cousine par la main et prit le couloir qui reliait la boulangerie à la maison des Andrews. Installées dans la cuisine et dévorant les fameux brownies de la mère de Kim. Cette dernière vit sa cousine manger, mais elle remarqua qu'elle semblait, ailleurs.**

« Claire, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Kim.  
« Hum humm ! » répondit-elle en restant évasive.  
« C'est bon, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas on n'est que toutes les deux ! » lui dit Kim.  
« Je vais bien, je t'assure, c'est juste que euh, en venant ici je suis tombé sur un type et, il s'est passé un truc bizarre ! » dit Claire.  
« Comment ça ? » arqua Kim.  
« Et bien, d'abord je ne regardais pas où je marchais parce que Matthew m'a appelé et j'ai refusé l'appel, ensuite j'ai percuté un truc dur et ce type m'a évité la chute et, quand je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, je ne sais pas c'était, comme si je ne voyais que lui. » commença à expliquer Claire.  
« Il s'appelle comment ce type ? » demanda Kim, qui connaissait ce sentiment.  
« Quil Ateara, c'est un ami de ton copain Jared il m'a dit ! » répondit Claire.  
« Ouais, Quil ! » sourit Kim.  
« Alors, tu le connais bien ? » demanda Claire.  
« C'est un bon copain, et de toute façon quand je suis avec Jared la plupart du temps on est avec la meute alors… » répondit Kim.  
« La meute ? » souleva Claire.  
« Ouais, c'est leur façon à eux de se distinguer des autres crétins du lycée ! » dit Kim.  
« Je vois ! » s'amusa Claire.  
« Mais j'y pense, tu vas pouvoir faire leur connaissance, y a un feu de camp ce soir chez Jake et on va entendre les légendes ! » informa Kim.  
« Oh, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne les ai pas entendus ! » couina Claire.  
« Alors, tu viens ? » espéra Kim.  
« Bien sûr que je viens, et puis, ça me permettra de voir Quil ! » sourit Claire.

**Devant le grand sourire radieux que lui servit sa cousine, Claire la freina en disant :**

« Oh là, on se calme hein, je viens à peine de sortir d'une relation douloureuse, et je ne suis pas prête pour une autre histoire ! »  
« Mais, ça ne vous empêchera pas de faire connaissance ! » lui dit Kim.

**Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, et quand le soir fut venu, Claire appela sa mère pour la prévenir qu'elle rentrerait tard mais qu'elle resterait avec sa cousine Kim. C'est main dans la main que Kim et Claire arrivèrent chez Billy Black, où tout le monde était réuni à l'arrière de la maison. Un feu de camp très chaud avait été érigé**

« S'il vous plaît tout le monde, je vous présente ma cousine Claire, elle est arrivée hier de Los Angeles, et elle n'a pas entendu les légendes depuis longtemps alors... » fit Kim.  
« Soit la bienvenue Claire ! » la salua Billy. « Kim nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. »  
« Merci ! » sourit Claire timidement.  
« Bon, voici les membres du Conseil enfin, une partie d'entre eux, il y a Billy Black et Harry Clearwater ! » présenta Kim, puis, elle pointa un à un les membres de la meute et les présenta : « Voici Sam et sa fiancée Emily, Jacob et sa copine Leah, son petit frère Seth, Embry et sa copine Angela, Paul et sa petite amie Bella, ce beau gosse que tu vois c'est mon Jared, et tu connais déjà Quil ! »  
« Ah bon, parce que vous vous connaissez déjà. » intervint Paul.  
« Oui euh, on s'est croisé ce matin euh, il m'a évité de me rétamer par terre ! » avoua Claire en rougissant.  
« Mouais ! » taquina Paul, le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Tu as faim ? » lui demanda Emily.  
« Tu devrais vite prendre ta part avant qu'il ne reste plus rien ! » lui conseilla Bella.  
« Euh, j'ai déjà mangé avant de venir ! » ça ira, dit Claire.  
« Emily, mets-lui quand même un hot-dog de côté, on ne sait jamais ! » dit Kim.

**Claire la remercia d'un signe de tête, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Quil car Kim s'était lovée dans les bras de Jared. Billy commença à raconter les légendes, et Claire se mit à sourire. Sept ans durant lesquels elle avait été éloignée de sa culture, de son peuple. Lorsque Billy parla de la transformation en loup puissant des guerriers, Claire frissonna. C'était sa partie préférée. En plus, elle s'était fait tatouer un loup dans le creux de ses reins lorsqu'elle était à L.A, et elle était même allée jusqu'à se faire tatouer le symbole de la tribu Quileute entre les omoplates, qui avait donné beaucoup de mal au tatoueur mais au final, c'était parfait. Et pour énerver sa mère encore plus, Claire avait fait tatouer une patte de loup sur sa clavicule. Par contre, Kim n'était pas au courant de ses tatouages.**

**Les Anciens partirent, et Claire sourit devant sa cousine qui roucoulait avec Jared, mais elle perdit son sourire lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. A contrecœur, elle se leva et s'éloigna pour décrocher avant de cracher, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait :**

« Va te faire voir Matthew ! »  
_« Claire, mon bébé reviens ! »_  
« Sûrement pas, tu m'as assez fait de mal comme ça ! »  
_« Mais puisque je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé ! »_  
« J'en ai rien à faire, je suis parti de L.A et je ne reviendrais plus jamais ! »  
_« Tu ne vas pas rester dans ton trou perdu toute ta vie quand même ? Ta... ta réserve de sauvage ! »_  
« Mon trou perdu et ma réserve de sauvage comme tu dis, c'est chez moi. C'est là que je suis née, et au moins les gens d'ici respectent les autres et ont le sens des valeurs, pas comme un certain fils à papa qui trompe sa petite amie avec sa soi-disant meilleure amie ! »  
_« Mais... bébé... »_  
« Y a pas de bébé, va sauter ta Amber et lâche-moi les pompes une bonne fois pour toute ou bien je porte plainte pour harcèlement ! »

**Sur ce, elle raccrocha d'un coup sec. Des acclamations et des sifflements retentirent derrière elle, et, lorsqu'elle se retourna, les garçons l'applaudirent et les filles lui sourirent. Claire reprit sa place à côté de Quil.**

« Alors là, je ne sais pas qui était ce type mais chapeau bas, il n'est pas prêt de rappeler ! » ricana Paul, qui entoura les épaules de Bella.  
« Tu parles, je ne sais même pas s'il a comprit quand je lui ai parlé du sens des valeurs ! » soupira-t-elle.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, s'il vient jusqu'ici, il aura affaire à moi. » dit Kim.  
« Il t'a fait quoi pour que tu sois aussi en colère ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… » voulut savoir Emily.  
« Oh, le coup classique, une fois qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait il est allé voir ailleurs, mais il m'a aussi servit l'excuse minable, lui comme elle, que c'était à cause de l'alcool ! » expliqua Claire.  
« Pathétique ! » soupira Leah.  
« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » se renfrogna Claire.  
« Euh, si t'es bien de La Push, pourquoi t'es blonde ? » demanda Angela.  
« Pour faire chier mes parents ! » répondit Claire de but-en-blanc.  
« C'est sa façon de leur faire payer son éloignement forcé de la maison, expliqua Kim.  
« Et, crois-moi Kimmy, les cheveux c'est rien comparé aux trois tatouages que j'ai fais dans leur dos ! » dit Claire.  
« Des tatouages ? » souleva Bella.

**Claire se leva, enleva sa veste et baissa au niveau de sa clavicule pour leur montrer la patte d'un loup, griffes sortant.**

« Classe ! » sourit Leah.  
« Attends, ce n'est pas fini ! » leur dit Claire.

**Elle leur fit dos, et souleva son t-shirt jusqu'à la tête. Ce fut le silence total. Quand Quil vit le loup sur ses reins et le symbole Quileute entre ses omoplates, il cru qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque.**

« Je peux me rhabiller ? » leur demanda-t-elle.  
« Ouais ! » répondit Bella.

**Elle rabaissa son t-shirt et se rassit près de Quil.**

« Comment t'as fais pour celui entre les omoplates ? » s'ahuri Embry.  
« Le tatoueur qui me l'a fait c'est très bien débrouillé, ça a prit trois semaines en tout pour le terminer, mais il y est arrivé ! » dit Claire.  
« En tout cas, Quil a failli s'étouffer ! » lâcha Paul.

**Bella lui pinça les côtes pour le faire taire.**

« Aïe ! » se plaignit-il.  
« Et tu te plains en plus ? » claqua Bella.

**Claire se mit à rire, comme tout le monde autour du feu.**

**Il était minuit lorsque Claire rentra chez elle, accompagnée de Quil. Kim, qui dormait chez Jared, avait demandé à Quil de raccompagner sa cousine saine et sauve chez elle, ce qu'il s'était empressé d'accepter.**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mes potes ? » demanda Quil.  
« Tu veux la vérité ? » dit-elle.  
« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-il.  
« Je les adore, Paul est légèrement cinglé, mais je les adore tous ! » avoua-t-elle.  
« Légèrement ? Ce soir il s'est bien tenu parce que Bella était là, mais quand elle n'est pas dans les parages, il est intenable ! » lui apprit-il.  
« Il a peur d'elle ? » s'étonna-t-elle.  
« Euh, non mais, s'il va trop loin elle le prive de sexe ! » dit-il.

**Claire éclata de rire, suivit de Quil. Presque arrivée devant chez elle, Claire s'arrêta et dit :**

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que mes parents ne me voient pas avec un garçon le premier soir ! »  
« Oh euh, d'accord je vais attendre là que tu rentres chez toi, et ensuite je partirais ! » dit Quil.  
« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée ! » lui sourit-elle.  
« Je t'en prie, répliqua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

**Répondant à une impulsion, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.**

« Bonne nuit ! » lui chuchota-t-elle.  
« Bonne nuit ! » dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Il la regarda s'éloigner et rentrer chez elle. Quil prit la direction des bois et se transforma après s'être déshabillé. Il resta cinq minutes planqué derrière la maison de Claire, et il la vit à une fenêtre de l'étage. Quand les lumières s'éteignirent, il s'enfonça dans la forêt et rejoignit Embry pour prendre son tour de patrouille.**

**Le week-end passa à grande vitesse et le lundi suivant, Claire fit son entrée au lycée de la réserve. Elle se retrouva dans la même classe que Quil et Embry pour le trois quart des cours, sauf le sport, où elle y retrouva également Kim, Jared, Jake, Paul et Leah. A la pause déjeunée, Claire se dirigea à la table où ils étaient tous réunis en train de rire, et comme de par hasard, la seule place libre était à côté de Quil.**

« Alors, comment tu trouves notre cher lycée ? » demanda Paul, qui était pourtant pendu à son téléphone.  
« Je revis dans ce lycée ! » répondit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que t'as avec ton portable ? »  
« Bella ! » Expliqua Embry. » Comme elle habite à Forks, ils passent leur journée à s'envoyer des SMS et à s'appeler dès qu'ils ont cinq minutes. »  
« Tu peux parler toi, tu fais pareil avec Angela ! » rétorqua Paul.  
« On n'est pas des obsédés comme vous deux ! » répliqua Embry.  
« Bella et moi on t'emmerde mon vieux ! » claqua Paul.

**Claire sourit. Elle était heureuse d'être revenue chez elle, et la meute de Kim, comme elle l'appelait, l'avait acceptée dès le premier soir. Elle ne pouvait espérer mieux.**

**Après les cours à 15h, Quil vint la voir.**

« Euh, tu veux venir avec moi à la plage ? » demanda-t-il. « J'aimerais te parler seul à seul ! »  
« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la plage de First Beach, Quil fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait personne, à part eux.**

« Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'annoncer euh, c'est assez délicat ! » dit-il.  
« Quoi, c'est si terrible que ça et je risque de m'enfuir en courant ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Quil eut un petit rire forcé et marmonna :**

« Dis pas ça en riant ! »

**Claire l'entendit, et s'arrêta de marcher, touchant le bras de Quil.**

« Hey, quoi que t'ai à me dire, je te promets que je ne m'enfuirais pas ! » lui assura-t-elle.  
« Et bien, euh, c'est à propos des légendes et, sur les gars et moi ! » commença-t-il à dire.  
« Tu t'en sors bien pour l'instant, continues ! » l'encouragea-t-elle.  
« Euh, et bien, la partie de la légende où ça parle des loups et bien ce n'est pas qu'une légende ! » poursuivit-il.  
« Mais encore ? » dit-elle.  
« Avec les garçons ont se transforment en loup-garou ! » finit-il par dire.  
« Et c'est ça qui te faisait si peur ? Tu as cru que je m'en irais en criant ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
« Tu n'es pas flippé de savoir que je peux me changer en gros loup ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Non, et puis, j'ai grandis ici, enfin en partie, et je connais les légendes par cœur. En plus, j'ai toujours su qu'elles étaient vraies ! » répondit-elle.  
« Euh, bon, y a autre chose euh, ça s'appelle l'imprégnation ! » dit Quil en bégayant.  
« Je sais ce que c'est que l'imprégnation ! » lui dit-elle.  
« Je me suis imprégné de toi ! » avoua-t-il.  
« Non ? Quand ? » voulut-elle savoir.  
« La première fois qu'on s'est vu ce matin là ! » répondit-il.  
« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je ressens tout ça pour toi. » dit-elle.  
« Ne vas pas croire que je te force à quoi que ce soit... » paniqua-t-il.  
« Relax, d'accord ? » lui dit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

**Elle reprit son calme et son sérieux, puis, le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :**

« Ecoute Quil, je t'adore, t'es un garçon vraiment adorable, mais je veux qu'on prenne notre temps. J'ai souffert une fois et je ne veux pas souffrir une deuxième fois ».  
« Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais souffrir, et je te forcerais jamais à rien, mais je veux bien qu'on prenne notre temps, tant que je te vois au moins une dizaine de fois par jour ça me va ! » plaisanta-t-il.  
« Rien que ça ? » arqua-t-elle en souriant.  
« Euh, j'ai le droit de te serrer dans mes bras ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Oui ! » répondit-elle en laissant son sac sur le sable.

**Quil fit pareil et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Claire. Cette dernière se blottit contre lui et respira son odeur. Il sentait super bon. Quil, quant à lui, profita pleinement de cette étreinte dont il rêvait nuit et jour depuis leur première rencontre deux jours plus tôt.**

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'arrêter là avant que je ne rompe mes principes ! » chuchota-t-elle.  
« Il le faut vraiment ? » murmura-t-il.

**Mais il abdiqua et commença à relâcher son étreinte. Cependant, il ne s'empêcha pas de reprendre les mains de Claire dans les siennes.**

« Je te préviens que le premier type qui te fait des avances, je le descends ! » dit-il.

**Claire se mit à rire, et récupéra son sac à dos. Main dans la main, Quil la raccompagnait chez elle. Une fois devant sa porte cette fois, il embrassa sa main, puis son front, et sa joue. Ne voyant ni la voiture de son père ni celle de sa mère, comme d'habitude, Claire se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa rapidement sa bouche sur celle de Quil avant de s'éloigner et de rentrer chez elle.**

« CLAIRE ATTENDS ! » lui cria Quil en la regardant ouvrir sa porte. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça et t'en aller comme ça ! »  
« Oh mais si je peux ! » s'amusa-t-elle. « A demain ! »

**Et elle entra chez elle, verrouillant la porte derrière elle.**

**Sa mère travaillant de garde à l'hôpital de Forks, et son père étant sur Seattle pour trois jours, Claire se fit un sandwich au poulet, puis, monta dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs avant de prendre une douche, sans toucher ses cheveux qui étaient déjà propre du matin. S'apprêtant à se mettre au lit avec un livre, qu'un bruit à l'extérieur attira son attention. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et sursauta en voyant Quil, vêtu uniquement d'un short, pieds nus, posté sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Calmant son cœur qui battait fort, Claire ouvrit sa fenêtre et se recula pour laisser Quil entrer.**

« Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? T'as de la chance que mes parents ne sont pas là de la nuit ! » le gronda-t-elle.  
« Désolé mais, t'es rentré chez toi si vite que je n'ai pas pu te demander... » mais il s'arrêta en voyant comment elle était habillée.

**Elle ne portait qu'un mini-short de pyjama et un débardeur de sport très court, laissant apparaître ses abdos.**

« Bon, quand t'auras fini de mater tu me feras signe ! » s'amusa Claire.  
« Oh euh, désolé ! » dit Quil en se reprenant.  
« T'as aimé ce que t'as vu au moins ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Euh, oui ! » répondit-il.  
« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? » voulut-elle savoir.  
« Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi vendredi soir ? » demanda-t-il. « Rien que toi et moi ! »  
« Et c'est pour ça que t'es venu chez moi à onze heures du soir ? » s'ahuri-t-elle.  
« Je dois prendre mon tour de patrouille dans une heure et je n'arrivais pas à dormir ! » dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
« Ton tour de quoi ? » répéta-t-elle.  
« Oh euh, disons qu'on patrouille tous à tour de rôle en groupe, pour nous assure que la réserve ne craint rien et qu'aucun vampire ne s'aventure sur nos terres. » expliqua-t-il.  
« Ok euh, tant que tu fais attention ! » dit-elle, pas trop sûre de l'intonation de sa voix.

**Quil s'approcha d'elle et prit sa joue en coupe, tandis qu'il posa son autre main sur une de ses hanches.**

« Hey, on sait ce qu'on fait, et on est prudent ! » la rassura-t-il.  
« J'espère ! » dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.  
« Alors, pour vendredi ? » demanda-t-il.  
« C'est d'accord ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle posa son front contre le sien, avant de se blottir contre lui.**

« Tu veux bien rester un peu avec moi ? » chuchota-t-elle.  
« J'adorerais ! » dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Il aida Claire à se mettre bien au chaud dans les couvertures, puis, s'allongea par-dessus et la laissa se coller contre lui. Elle s'endormit, et quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était seule, mais l'odeur de Quil imprégnait son lit. Elle y resta pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever et de se préparer pour aller en cours.**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Sortant de l'hôpital de Forks après un déjeuner avec sa mère, Claire quitta le parking et arpenta un peu les rues de cette petite ville. Elle vit Bella entrer dans un restaurant et s'apprêta à la rejoindre quand :**

« _Salut mon bébé ! »_

**Oh non, il n'avait pas osé venir jusque-là quand même ? Claire se retourna et vit son ex, Matthew Jameson !**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et comment tu m'as trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle en lui faisant face.

**Matthew était un garçon de dix-huit ans, beau et athlétique. Blond, les yeux bleus et un visage carré, il avait tout du champion de foot ou de basket, star de son lycée.**

« Oh mon cœur, je suis venu pour toi bien sûr ! » répondit-il sans se défaire de son sourire.  
« Toi et moi c'est terminé Matthew, quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre ça dans le crâne ? » dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme.  
« C'était une erreur, et j'étais soûl, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ! » se défendit-il.  
« A d'autres Matthew, tu n'étais pas si soûl que ça puisque tu t'en es souvenu, et je sais que toi et Amber vous l'avez refait derrière mon dos, alors ne viens pas pleurer ! » s'écria-t-elle.

**Les quelques passants dans la rue les observaient d'un air curieux.**

« Oh allez Claire, on s'aime tous les deux, on peut bien passer au-dessus de ça ! » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
« Ne t'approche pas de moi, je ne t'aime plus, et je ne me remettrais plus jamais avec toi, c'est clair ? » tempêta-t-elle.

**Elle le contourna et fut sur le point de traverser pour retrouver Bella, mais la poigne de Matthew sur elle l'arrêta. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre son corps et elle sentit sa bouche sur la sienne. Quand elle sentit sa langue forcer l'entrée de sa bouche, elle gémit de dégoût et le mordit à la lèvre, le faisant saigner. Il lâcha une plainte rauque, sans pour autant relâcher sa poigne.**

« Mais t'es dingue, ça fait mal ! » cria-t-il.  
« Retourne à Los Angeles et lâche-moi les baskets, je ne me remettrais plus jamais avec toi, tu entends ? » dit-elle en se détachant. « PLUS JAMAIS ! »

**Elle recula et réussit à rester sur ses jambes alors qu'elle trébuchait sur la route, quand un crissement de pneu se fit entendre, et se fut le trou noir.**

**Ayant reçu un appel d'urgence, le Docteur Cullen attendait sur le parking de l'hôpital l'ambulance, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » demanda-t-il pendant que les secouristes sortaient la blessée sur le brancard.  
« Fille de seize ans, blonde de race typé, une Quileute d'après la jeune fille derrière nous. Renversée par une voiture, saturation à trente et rythme cardiaque en chute libre ! » expliqua un secouriste.  
« En salle d'opération, je veux des infirmières et un chirurgien pour m'assister ! » ordonna le Dr Cullen.  
« _CARLISLE ! »_

**Il se retourna et vit la fille du Shérif.**

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Je la connais, elle s'appelle Claire et sa mère travaille ici ! » répondit-elle.  
« _LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER, C'EST MA FILLE ! »_

**Carlisle intervint et empêcha l'infirmière de suivre le brancard qui emportait Claire en salle d'opération.**

« Carlisle, c'est ma fille ! » sanglota-t-elle.  
« Ecoutez-moi Selma, je vais m'occuper de votre fille, d'accord ? Mais vous devez rester à l'écart, vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas intervenir ! » lui dit Carlisle.

**Selma Austin, le visage strié de larmes, acquiesça et Carlisle fila en salle d'opération, pendant que Bella sortit son portable, se moquant qu'ils soient interdit ou pas !**

**A la réserve, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis chez Sam pour faire leurs devoirs, la meute ne se doutait pas de ce qui venait d'arriver. Alors qu'il se leva pour aller se servir un verre d'eau, Quil hurla de douleur et tomba sur les genoux, les mains en avant pour se retenir.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'alarma Embry.  
« Quil ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda Jake, en se plaçant devant son meilleur ami.

**A la place d'une parole, ils eurent droit à un :**

« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

**Sa respiration se saccada, et il se sentit transporter à l'extérieur, quand il sentit l'air frais lui remplir les poumons. Il se remit debout doucement, aidé de Jake et Embry.**

_« Wow, Bella calme-toi ma chérie et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? » fit la voix de Paul._

**Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Il était au téléphone !**

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? » s'écria Paul. « D'accord, je les préviens et on arrive tout de suite ! »

**Il raccrocha et regarda tour à tour Kim et Quil.**

- C'est Claire, elle est à l'hôpital. Elle s'est faite renversée par une voiture ! Annonça-t-il.

**Kim éclata en sanglot, et Quil se hâta vers les bois en se déshabillant et il éclata dans sa seconde nature. Il courut comme si le Diable était à ses trousses jusqu'à Forks. Il ne remarqua même pas la présence des autres membres de la meute qui le suivait. Il ne pensait qu'à Claire ! Putain, l'impact a dut être sacrément lourd pour qu'il puisse avoir ressenti la douleur avec autant d'intensité. Arrivée aux abords des bois de l'hôpital, Quil se retransforma en humain, mais une main forte lui agrippa l'épaule.**

« Rhabille-toi ! » lui ordonna Sam en lui donnant ses vêtements.

**Quil s'habilla en vitesse de son jean et sa chemise, qu'il ne prit pas la peine de boutonner, et il ne prit même pas la peine de mettre ses baskets, qu'il fonça directement aux urgences.**

**Bella, qui était assise dans la salle d'attente avec la mère de Claire, essuyait toutes les trente secondes des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne connaissait Claire que depuis quelques jours et elle l'adorait, comme les autres imprégnées de la meute.**

« _Bella ? »_

**Elle leva la tête et se jeta dans les bras de Paul.**

« Comment va Claire ? » demanda Quil.  
« Le Docteur Cullen s'occupe d'elle. On attend ! » répondit Bella.

**Les minutes passèrent, et Kim, Emily et Leah arrivèrent avec Angela, qui venait tout juste d'être mise au courant. Chacune se précipita vers son copain, et Quil fit les cent pas quand le père de Bella arriva.**

« Papa ! » dit Bella.  
« Je viens de parler avec le chauffeur euh, il dit qu'il a freiné aussi fort qu'il le pouvait mais qu'il n'aurait pas pu éviter l'impact. » commença à expliquer Charlie. « D'après lui, et selon plusieurs témoins, Claire se disputait avec un garçon d'à-peu près votre âge, blond, athlétique et une veste de sport rouge ainsi que des lettres bleus gravées dessus ! »  
« Oh non je ne le crois pas ! » soupira Selma.  
« _Madame Austin je vous jure j'y suis pour rien ! »_

**Les têtes pivotèrent en direction de la voix pour voir un garçon correspondant à la description du Shérif Swan s'arrêter à un mètre d'eux. Selma reconnut le garçon et se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et le pointa du doigt :**

« Matthew si ma fille y reste je te jure que tu vas le regretter très cher ! »  
« Je vous assure Madame Austin qu'on ne faisait que discuter ! » dit-il, paraissant sincère.

**Mais, Quil, qui su qu'il s'agissait de l'ex petit copain, vit rouge et le plaqua contre le mur blanc en lui serrant la gorge.**

« T'es pas censé être ici toi, Claire t'a quitté espèce de salopard ! » gronda-t-il.

**Matthew n'arrivait pas à parler. Quil appuyait tellement fort sur sa trachée que limite, le jeune garçon allait finir par s'étouffer. Jared et Paul les séparèrent et éloignèrent Quil, pendant que Matthew reprenait son souffle.**

« D'après un témoin, tu as empêché Claire de s'éloigner de toi ! » dit le Shérif.  
« Je... je voulais, Matthew s'arrêta pour tousser, et se reprit : Je voulais la reconquérir et, je l'ai embrassé ! »  
« T'AS FAIS QUOI ? » hurla Quil.  
« Elle m'a mordu et elle s'est débattue avant de trébucher sur la route. La voiture a freinée mais elle a percuté Claire quand même ! » termina Matthew.

**Profitant que les mains de Jared et Paul sur ses bras s'étaient enlevés, Quil asséna une droite à Matthew, qui lui fit percuter le dos au mur.**

« AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! » cria Matthew en se tenant le nez.  
« Quil, calme-toi ! » Tenta de le maîtriser Paul, pendant que Jared l'éloigna une nouvelle fois du garçon.  
« Que je me calme ? Tu ferais quoi si c'était Bella à la place de Claire ? » Claqua Quil.

**Paul ne répondit pas, car il savait très bien que son ami, son frère, avait raison. Si Bella avait été renversée par une voiture pour une raison ou pour une autre, il aurait commis l'irréparable.**

« Je crois qu'il m'a cassé le nez ! » gémit Matthew, qui pissait le sang.  
« Oh toi la ferme ! » intervint Leah.

**Une infirmière apporta une poche de glace, qu'elle donna à Matthew, qui resta sous la surveillance rapprochée du Shérif. Le Docteur Cullen arriva enfin dans la salle d'attente dans sa tenue de chirurgien. Les loups se raidirent en sentant son odeur de vampire mais ne firent rien.**

« Alors Carlisle, ma fille ? » le pressa Selma.  
« Elle est en vie » dit Carlisle. « Elle a une épaule luxée et deux côtes fêlées dut à l'impact, et sa rate a éclaté ce qui a causé une hémorragie interne ! »  
« Oh Mon Dieu ! » déglutit Kim.  
« Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie cependant, il y a eu quelques complications durant l'intervention ! » poursuivit Carlisle.  
« Quels genres de complications ? » voulut savoir Quil.  
« Et bien, son cœur s'est arrêté et elle est restée cliniquement morte pendant trois minutes. » répondit Carlisle.

**Selma se prit le visage entre les mains et failli tomber mais Sam la rattrapa juste à temps et l'aida à s'asseoir.**

« Quand est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller ? » demanda Bella.  
« C'est difficile à dire, l'état dans lequel elle se trouve est assez grave et elle est dans le coma. Il va falloir attendre ! » répondit Carlisle.  
« Et euh, on peut la voir quand ? » Demanda Quil.  
« Pour l'instant on va la garder en soins intensifs, mais vous pourrez la voir seulement quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on la monte dans une chambre ! » expliqua Carlisle.  
« Merci Carlisle. » sanglota Selma.  
« Je veillerais sur elle jour et nuit ! » lui promit-il.

**Il regarda la meute d'un regard entendu, et reparti auprès de Claire. Quand le Shérif fut sûr que l'hémorragie nasale de Matthew fut tarit, il lui mit les menottes.**

« Hey vous n'avez pas le droit j'ai rien fais ! » se plaignit-il.  
« Premièrement, une jeune fille est entre la vie et la mort à cause de toi, et deuxièmement, tu n'es pas censé être à Forks, même si tu es majeur alors, tu vas passer un peu de temps dans une cellule le temps que je contacte tes parents ! » lui apprit Charlie. « Avance ! »

**Et Charlie quitta l'hôpital avec le jeune homme.**

**Lorsque Quil rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et éclata en sanglot, ce qui alerta ses parents. Sa mère s'approcha de lui, et Quil posa sa tête sur les jambes de sa mère, qui le laissa exprimer son chagrin.**

**Du côté de Kim, elle pleurait aussi dans les bras de Jared, pendant que ses parents étaient partis à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de leur nièce.**

**Ce fut pareil pour chaque imprégnée : Bella pleura dans les bras de Paul, Angela dans ceux d'Embry, Leah dans ceux de Jake et Emily dans ceux de Sam.**

**Si Quil venait à perdre Claire, jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Jamais !**

**Une semaine passa sans que Claire ne montre le moindre signe de changement. Elle avait reprit un peu des couleurs suites aux vitamines que le Docteur Cullen lui administrait par perfusion, et elle ne montrait aucun signe de douleur dut au dose régulière de morphine donnée.**

**La deuxième semaine passa tout aussi rapidement, et Quil fut enfin autorisé à voir Claire. Il entra dans la chambre de Claire, et il eut un haut le cœur, qu'il maîtrisa, en apercevant celle qu'il aimait dans cet état. Un tube à oxygène était placé sur son nez, des tubes de perfusions étaient reliés sur ses deux bras, et son épaule droite était repliée dans une attelle. Elle avait des ecchymoses sur les mains et sur le visage, et elle devait en avoir sur le corps aussi, mais ils étaient moins voyant que ce à quoi ils avaient dus ressembler deux semaines plus tôt. Quil s'approcha du lit, et s'assit sur une chaise. Il dégagea prudemment les fils sur le côté, et lui prit la main, qu'il embrassa tendrement. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il se contenta de garder la main de Claire dans la sienne, et de l'embrasser de temps en temps.**

**Trois jours après, Quil alla à l'hôpital directement après le lycée. Ce fut comme ça pendant encore une semaine quand, alors que Quil caressait le front de Claire, Bella entra dans la chambre, les yeux rougis de larmes, un bouquet d'Orchidées blanches dans les mains.**

« Salut Quil ! » dit Bella dans un souffle.

« Salut Bella ! » répondit-il, d'un ton aussi las qu'elle.

**Elle posa les Orchidées sur une table, et resta debout de l'autre côté du lit.**

« J'en peux plus Bella ! » souffla Quil.  
« Je sais, ça fait trois semaines déjà. » dit Bella en retenant un sanglot.  
« Tu crois... tu crois que si je lui parle, elle m'entendra ? » demanda-t-il.  
« C'est possible, qui ne tente rien à rien ! » répondit-elle.  
« Je l'aime, Bella, et je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si je dois la perdre ! » dit Quil avant d'éclater en sanglots.

**Bella fit le tour du lit et prit son ami dans ses bras.**

« Je viens tout juste de la trouver ! » hoqueta Quil.  
« Je sais, je sais ! » dit Bella, qui était aussi en pleurs.

**Devant la porte, la mère de Claire avait assisté à cette scène déchirante.**

**Au bout de la quatrième semaine, Quil commençait à perdre espoir. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise près du lit, prit la main de Claire dans la sienne, et il lui parla.**

« Voilà, ça fait quatre semaines que t'es dans ce lit. Quatre semaines durant lesquels je ne dors plus, je ne vis plus, je ne fais plus rien. Je vais en cours et je n'écoute même pas les profs, je ne pense qu'à toi. Si je m'endors, je fais ce cauchemar terrible dans lequel je te perds pour toujours, et c'est insupportable. Je t'aime Claire, je t'aime tellement. Il faut que tu te réveilles, il le faut. Tes parents ont besoin de toi. Kim a besoin de toi. Toute la meute a besoin de toi, et j'ai besoin de toi. Si jamais tu ne te réveilles pas, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à vivre. Je n'y arriverais pas ! »

**Il ravala un sanglot, et caressa les cheveux de Claire d'une main, pendant que l'autre serrait légèrement sa main gauche. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, comme dans les contes de fées où le Prince Charmant embrasse la Princesse endormit pour qu'elle se réveille et brise le mauvais sort.**

« Reviens-moi Claire ! » chuchota-t-il avant de se rasseoir sur la chaise.

**Ce fut comme un effleurement. Comme une caresse du vent en plein été. Quil fixa sa main qui tenait celle de Claire. Il vit ses doigts remuer. Son cœur sembla se figer dans sa poitrine.**

« Claire ? Ma chérie si tu m'entends, serres ma main ! » l'encouragea-t-il.

**Les minutes passèrent. Les minutes les plus longues de toute sa vie, avant que les doigts de Claire ne se remettent à bouger. Quil regarda vers son visage, et il la vit battre des paupières.**

« Claire ? Oh Mon Dieu, Claire ! Réveille-toi chérie ! » fit Quil. « CARLISLE ! »

**Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir crié car cela perturba le rythme cardiaque de Claire.**

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il.

**Cela sembla avoir un effet apaisant sur Claire, car elle se calma. Carlisle arriva au moment où Claire battit des cils.**

« Carlisle, elle se réveille ! » lui apprit Quil.  
« Laisse-moi voir ! » lui dit gentiment Carlisle.

**Quil laissa la place au Docteur, quand il entendit une petite voix douce et enrouée :**

_« Quil ? »_  
« Je suis là ! » dit Quil en se rapprochant légèrement.  
_« Quil ? » l'appela-t-elle de nouveau._

**Carlisle l'autorisa à s'approcher davantage, quand Claire ouvrit finalement les yeux. Des yeux pleins de larmes. Elle vit Quil et réussit à dire :**

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

**Tellement heureux, Quil se mit à rire à travers ses larmes. La jeune fille eut du mal à rire aussi, mais elle esquissa un sourire, sans quitter son loup du regard. Au bout d'une heure, Claire était parfaitement réveillée, et durant cette heure, Carlisle n'avait cessé de l'examiner. Claire se laissa faire, et finit par retrouver la parole.**

« Bon, il te faut reprendre des forces, et on va te garder encore un peu avec nous ! » dit Carlisle.  
« Encore combien de temps exactement ? » demanda Claire.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, on te laissera partir le plus vite possible ! » répondit Carlisle.  
« Mes parents ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau. « Et Kim ? »  
« Je vais les appeler ! » lui dit Carlisle.

**Il sortit de la chambre, et Claire regarda Quil.**

« Je suis restée combien de temps dans le coma ? »  
« Un mois ! » répondit Quil.

**Elle encaissa l'information, puis, le regarda attentivement.**

« T'as une mine affreuse. » lui dit-elle.  
« J'ai pratiquement pas dormi depuis que t'es ici. » avoua-t-il.

**Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il prit, et la caressa.**

**Claire sortit de l'hôpital après une semaine de plus. Une attelle sur l'épaule, elle était interdite de lycée pendant encore un bon mois. Elle fut convoquée au commissariat de Forks par le Shérif Swan dès sa sortie de l'hôpital, avec ses parents et Quil, qui ne voulait plus la quitter. Elle fut confrontée à Matthew, qui était resté à Forks tout ce temps. Ses parents étaient venus depuis Los Angeles, et l'avaient grandement réprimandé, le punissant de portable, d'ordinateur et de sortie pour avoir quitter Los Angeles sans les prévenir, et Claire accepta de porter plainte pour harcèlement, mais refusa qu'il aille en prison, ça ne servait à rien. Le Shérif Swan, le père de Claire et l'avocat de la famille Jameson tombèrent d'un commun accord : Matthew paierait une partie des frais médicaux de Claire de sa poche, pendant que les parents paieraient l'autre.**

**Chaque soir, pendant un mois, Quil et Claire ne pouvaient pas dormir sans l'autre. Les parents de Claire acceptèrent que le garçon dorme avec Claire, et cela fonctionna car aucun d'eux ne fut pris de cauchemar durant la nuit.**

**Un soir, après que Selma eut aidée sa fille à faire ses mouvements de rééducation de son épaule, Claire attira Quil vers elle de sa main valide, et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Ce baiser sembla leur redonner du souffle et de la force.**

« Je t'aime Quil ! » souffla-t-elle.  
« Je t'aime aussi Claire ! » lui retourna-t-il.

**Claire mit deux mois pour se remettre entièrement de son accident, et elle passa le soir du jour de l'An chez Sam et Emily, avec toute la meute et les imprégnées, ainsi que la petite nouvelle : Callie, l'imprégnée de Seth, qui avait quinze ans, comme le plus jeune membre de la meute. Claire ne portait plus d'attelle, pour son plus grand soulagement, mais elle ressentait de temps en temps des élancements à l'épaule. Quil la massait souvent, ce qui lui faisait passer ces petites douleurs.**

**Seuls dans un coin de la maison, Quil entoura Claire de ses bras et lui dit :**

« On n'a pas pu avoir notre rendez-vous galant ! »  
« On se rattrapera ! » lui dit-elle.

**Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, quand il fut temps de passer à la nouvelle année. Chacun s'embrassa, s'étreignit et la fête reprit jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Claire dormit chez Quil, et, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller ses parents, Quil entraîna sa moitié dans sa chambre dans le plus grand calme. La chambre était chauffée, mais Claire s'en fichait car le corps de Quil était un chauffage à lui seul. Se déshabillant, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Claire prit son loup par la main, qui était en boxer, et l'entraîna vers le lit. Elle lui caressa le torse, les bras puis le dos. Quil fit plus attention en la caressant, surtout lorsqu'il toucha son épaule meurtris par l'accident.**

**Sans avoir prévu quoi que ce soit, le couple se retrouva nu sous les draps. Ils scellèrent leur amour par cet acte sensuel, qui fut plus fort dut à l'imprégnation. Leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un, ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le plus grand des secrets. Ils connurent la jouissance ensemble, et ils s'endormirent blottit l'un à l'autre, enlacés et heureux. L'imprégnation les liait émotionnellement, physiquement et psychiquement. Ils ressentaient ce que l'autre ressentait, ils se touchaient sans cesse et l'un ne quittait jamais les pensées de l'autre. Petit à petit, ils se remettaient en même temps de ce terrible accident et avancèrent, se guérissaient grâce à leur amour !**

* * *

**Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites, je suis complètement tarée d'avoir infligée ça à Quil et Claire, mais qui puis-je ? J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Aurélie !**


End file.
